When Two Minds Meet
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: Sheldon had never been like the other kids. How would one more thing make a difference? It's a Shenny, just to warn you


**One last time before you start reading: This is intended to be Shenny.**

It all started when he was nine years old.

In fact, a lot of things started when Sheldon was nine years old. He joined high school- the place he barely stayed for a year, had his first crush and decided on the career path that he would follow.

But this thing, this thing took the cake. Sheldon was not much of a gambler, unless he was 100% sure of his odds but he was sure that even without his eidetic memory Sheldon would be able to remember every second of the scene that started his- blessing? Curse? (He would never admit it but it was one of the few questions he could not answer.)

But he was going off track. He had been sitting innocently with his family for a meal one day when lol of a sudden, he could hear Missy using language his mother would _never in a million years_ let anyone, not even their father, use. He had stared, astonished at both Missy and his mother sitting next to each other, both looking calm, despite west Missy had just said.

Then, it occurred to him that she had never moved her lips. Sheldon didn't speak a word of this, knowing that Missy would have taken it to be some ridiculous 'twin telepathy' hookum, but slowly over the next few months it got worse.

Sheldon quickly realised what was happening and began looking for ways to block it. After all, what came out of people's mouths was already bad enough, he didn't need to hear more!

When Sheldon went to college, it was a relief to be able to distance himself from people. He still heard the thoughts of course, but the closer they were the worse it got and when he was alone in his small room, he could almost pretend the sounds weren't there, simply just loud chatter.

But when he left the safety of education, and had to begin looking for an apartment (his job, was of course verified from the start. It would have been insulting to think he'd have had to look.) Sheldon had an uncomfortable realisation. He would have to get a roommate,

He set up strict rules to minimise the amount of contact, and for a few months it seemed to be working. Sure, he could still hear the thoughts of his roommate, and maybe they were getting worryingly violent, but it wasn't too bad.

And then, he left. Handed in his contract for leaving, and began packing up his bags. Sheldon was earning more by this point, but not enough to live alone, so he posted a flyer up at the University and soon enough a man by the name of Leonard Hofstadter applied.

Sheldon set up an interview, and whilst Leonard's thoughts were excruciatingly boring, he didn't look likely to become a serial murderer, even if he did have the strength, which he clearly didn't. There was the unfortunate fact that Leonard thought he was joking about his rules and contracts for some odd reason, but Sheldon supposed he could look past that. He was nothing if not flexible.

Leonard soon moved in, and they began doing things together. He introduced Sheldon to his two friends, Howard Wolowitz, who was sleazy inside and out, and Rajesh Koothrapali, who suffered from some sort of anxiety disorder.

It took time, but Sheldon adjusted to his life, none of his 'friends' had any particularly groundbreaking thoughts , and were often in fact, down right rude. But he could live with it.

Until one day. When the life that he had learnt to adjust to came crashing down.

It started off normal. Leonard and him attempted, and failed, to masturbate for money, but he hadn't really expected anything better.

Sheldon was expecting a new neighbor after Louie/Louise moved out, but he wasn't expecting Her. Of course, he wouldn't be able to predict exactly what they would be like, but She (Penny) was the least likely scenario Sheldon would dream of, including a comic book character coming to live next door to them.

No. Sheldon never attempted to look into minds, but of course, he couldn't help it. But this time he got the (second) shock of his life.

'Hi. Could you stop doing that. It kinda hurts.'

Sheldon was not an emotional man. He did what any other person would do when their undetected mind reading suddenly became _detected._ He fainted.

 **Hey! What do you guys think? As the summary said, if I do continue this will be Shenny. I'm not sure yet though. Tell me if if you liked it, disliked it, what I should do better.**

 **If you don't like Shenny, that's fine, I don't like Shamy or Lenny so people are never gonna ship the same things. But please don't mindlessly bash this because guess what: I'm fifteen years old with low enough self confidence already. I can take fair criticism but not when it's just 'eww Shenny is gross,'**

 **Sorry bout that. Thank you for reading, please drop a review. Hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
